Cravings
by Sierra-Jae
Summary: 'She was going to have Will's baby.' Filled Prompt.


_**AN:**_ _This was a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme that I have always wanted to read, but it's never been filled, so I thought I'd have a go. This one-shot is smut. You've been warned. Have fun..._

It was the video that started the whole thing; the young pregnant woman in the instruction video who brought up the topic. Still, they had to take some of the responsibility.

Seven months before they watched the video, there had been a night of drinking which, three weeks later, turned their lives upside down.

Newly divorced from Carl, Emma had drunk her sorrows in the company of Will, her best friend. In her intoxicated state she had spilled the secrets of her marriage woes to Will, hashing out the details of being married to a dentist who was always too tired to make love because he was secretly having an affair with his assistant. Will comforted Emma, Emma enjoyed the comfort, and three weeks later she was standing in a cubicle in the girl's bathroom with a positive pregnancy test in her hand.

She was going to have Will's baby.

After that night of drunkenness, for three weeks, they hadn't spoken of what had happened. They remained friends and while Will often experienced flashbacks of their one night of reckless passion, he couldn't separate them from his dreams. Emma had trouble remembering any of it, but she was definitely sore the morning after. As she made the walk of shame to her car that day, she had been incredibly thankful she had lost her virginity to Will the week of the Madonna fiasco years ago. If not, she would have had regrets that day because everything was a blur.

When Emma cried and showed him the test, Will had been quick to propose marriage. Emma had accepted in an instant, but she had refused to marry him as quickly. Between them, they had almost destroyed the purpose of marriage, she told him, and she was adamant to wait until after the baby was born.

They added had problems, too. OCD and unplanned pregnancy didn't exactly go hand in hand. This resulted in panic attacks and breakdowns that Emma couldn't handle, and eventually, Will insisted she move in with him. It was the first week of her second trimester when she had unpacked her last box and Will had started work on the nursery. They weren't dating, but after the first night when Will slept on the couch, Emma had insisted he just share the bed with her. It was large, and he deserved a good sleep. Besides, they didn't have the money to buy another bed. They were teachers on a low income and they would just sell it after the baby was born, when they were finally married. No, she couldn't let Will sleep on the couch. When she had moved in, they had six months to go. She couldn't let him endure six months of restless sleeping. They _were_ engaged. Engaged couples shared beds. Emma couldn't deny the fact that it was a comfort to have somebody so close at night when she was hormonal and so scared of everything that her future laid out before her. But as comforting as it was, there was no touching in the bedroom. Will respectfully kept to his side of the bed, and Emma to hers.

Sometimes, he kissed her on the cheek when they said goodnight to each other. She would always blush, and he would smirk to himself. He loved saying goodnight to her and climbing into the same bed, especially in the summertime when her nightgown was _so_ short. Well, Emma short, mid-thigh. He also enjoyed the special moments when their bare toes would brush together. He couldn't wait until it was real, when he could finally hold her as they slept. But they were taking things slow.

Will doted on Emma. He always made sure that she was as comfortable as possible and there wasn't a day that he forgot to pick up strawberries or jelly babies or whatever her craving called for.

Her cravings were perhaps the blame and glory of the situation.

"Emma? Are you awake?" Will whispered late one summer night during Emma's seventh month of pregnancy. Six months of being engaged. A long time without either of them being touched.

"Yes?"

There was a long pause where he contemplated not continuing, but there was an insatiable craving Will possessed that caused their undoing.

"I've been thinking about the video."

He could hear her shift in the bed, could feel the covers lowering.

"Mhmm..."

God, she was so close to him and they were so available to each other. They were engaged and celibate. They weren't even dating. What were they? A promise of a future once it arrived?

Will remembered what the instructor in the video had suggested.

"_Towards the end of her second trimester and the beginning of her third, a woman's sex drive may heighten due to __increased vaginal lubrication, increased sensitivity of the breasts and nipples and increased blood flow to the pelvic area. She may feel aroused and frustrated, and masturbation and sex will assist her in releasing the tension in her lower body. "_

"Do you feel that way?"

She didn't say anything, and he could sense that she was holding a deep breath within her lungs, attempting to suffocate her deepest desires. He assumed she wasn't getting any form of release, seeing as they were sharing the same bed and she had trouble getting in and out of the bath tub.

He moved closer to her, the mattress sinking beneath them.

She felt his fingers on her thigh. Hot. Burning her sweaty skin. It was the middle of summer, and she was seven months pregnant. Not the most comfortable of situations to be in.

But when Will drew the hem of her nightgown up over the bump, Emma's tense body relaxed. Finally. The pressure was lifting.

He didn't stop when the sleeveless fabric was around her belly. Will bared Emma's enlarged breasts to the moonlight and lifted the garment over her head. The back of his hands brushed the soft skin of her arms. Emma was in heaven, waiting for him to just do something. _Anything_.

He ran his hands over her chest and she hummed in satisfaction. She felt lightweight in his palms and he listened to the sounds she made as she pressed her behind into him.

Down, down, his hands travelled, and slowly, they came to rest over her stretched skin. Her swollen belly. Their baby.

Will placed a kiss beneath her jaw as he held his hands below the bump, lightly circling his fingers around their growing child. She was almost naked, and he was touching her bare skin. There were no more barriers.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered to her, his breath cool on the shell of her ear. "You drive me crazy."

She had started to really show two weeks ago, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her protruding bump. He wanted to reach out and touch it, but she hadn't offered herself to his touch and he didn't want to upset her. He had felt the baby kick a few times, but he craved to spend hours adoring her bump. But now, for the first time, his hands were hovering over his unborn baby, and he just wanted to make love to the mother of his child.

"Let me take care of you." Emma gasped as Will's fingers ran over the cotton of her panties. "Let me make you feel good."

Will didn't even tease her. He rubbed furiously and, in minutes, the burning sensation had proved too much. Emma tensed, Will held his other palm against her swollen abdomen, and she came. Not a sound left her lips, but his fingers were wet. Not just his fingers. His whole hand was damp.

She was the one who slipped her soaked panties down her legs and pulled at his boxers in silent request to take them off i he darkness. He helped her sit atop him, her inner thighs pressing into his sides as she attempted to release the pressure that was pulsing between her legs.

He almost chocked when she slid his length into her. She was tight and hot and so wet that he tried to control himself, but it was difficult. Touching her for the first time he was sober had made him considerably hard. She was sitting above him, her pale nipples illuminated by the moonlight shining through Will's open window. She was trying to get comfortable, to find a position that suited her needs.

When she did, her palms found his chest, pressing into him as she shifted back and forth and up and down. She licked her lips, bit her lip, and gasped every few seconds as though she had walked over hot coals. He gasped sometimes, too, mainly because Emma was sitting above him, making love to him with every ounce of energy she possessed.

"God, you're so sexy," Will confessed, his fingers finding her hips as he guided her movements.

His hips met her thrusts, trying to help her out as best he could.

"I've wanted this for so long."

Will swallowed at her words as her eyelids drifted shut, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"You have?" he breathed, supporting her with the palm of his hand on her sweaty lower back.

"Yes." The confession was followed by another whisper that Will didn't quite catch.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm...Oh, Will!" She stopped, her body turning rigid as she sat above him. "Please, I need slower," she begged. He was barely moving. He couldn't, because up until three seconds ago, she was bouncing upon him madly.

"What did you say, Em?" he asked, desperate to hear her.

Her eyes closed again as she ground forward and backwards. "I said I'm so...horny."

The word was foreign on her lips, but she pushed her concern aside.

He couldn't help himself; he had to touch her breasts. Soon, his mind was a mess and words escaped from his parted lips. "Oh my god."

She was deep in concentration, grinding hard as she began to whimper.

Her body shuddered, her back arched, and Emma gave in to the sensations. He let her ride it out, enjoyed watching her and listening to the very quiet sounds of satisfaction she made, and just as he was getting excited, _really_ excited and ready to let go, her eyes flew open and she looked determined.

He couldn't have release. She wanted more and she was pregnant. He needed to hold out for her. This was about her. But God, it was so incredibly difficult when he hadn't had sex in _so_ long and she was so incredibly gorgeous.

She needed release again. She felt alive and desirable, even if she was already the size of a watermelon. It was amazing, and she was in love with him. He made her twitch, and he could make her come.

She needed more.

"What's wrong, baby?" Will groaned as he tried his hardest to hold off until he got her off.

"I need...I..." A growl of complaint that she didn't think she was possible of making escaped her lips. "This isn't working."

He understood immediately. He wasn't hitting her G-spot and she looked utterly exhausted.

He had read up on pregnant sex in a book he had bought home from Lamaze class last week. The most practical way to make love in the third trimester was in the spooning position. Yes, he would like to try that.

He breathed her name and she felt him slip out of her as he rolled them over and instructed her to turn on her side. Resting behind her as his body curled around Emma's, he slipped into her carefully, and the rhythm he started with was entirely romantic.

Will's hand was in Emma's, their grasp tight as he pushed into her on a new angle. Little whimpers were his reward as their fingers linked.

"Touch me."

At her request, he did. He massaged her thighs and her belly and her breasts as he attempted to keep his mind from anything but _this_. Too much, too soon.

He wanted to kiss her.

"Emma..."

She turned her head at the call of her name. Their eyes met, and with a lustful stare, their lips pressed against one another's. It was a hard kiss full of pent up emotion and desperation, but soon their lips parted and their tongues met for the briefest of moments.

At this point, she needed to come more than she needed air. She was going to explode and Will was panting like he had just run a marathon. If it wasn't soon, she would die.

"Harder," she moaned as his lips rested on the soft skin of her neck, sucking lightly as he jolted into her, giving into her request.

She mumbled maniacally and then she begged, "Don't let go, Will. Please don't let go."

He didn't know how he was going to hold on when her hand reached up behind to grasp his curls as she rocked back and forth, feeling the tip of his manhood hitting just _there_.

He grunted as she purposefully contracted her muscles, revelling in the feeling of fullness she had missed so dearly. "Emma, I can't..."

Her tone was whinier than she intended, but as her insides twisted and Will softly pounded into her, she had no regrets.

"Make me come." Her clit _throbbed_. "I really need to come," she whispered.

He was desperate to let go. It was teetering on the edge and he knew that he was literally, about to explode. But he couldn't leave her hanging, even if she had already had her share of the fun. And the begging, _god_, that was just making it harder to hold off.

He'd never done this before, sex while spooning, and it felt _really_ good. Each time she pushed back into him, her behind pressed against his sensitive flesh. And _god_, her ass was so soft.

His hand that had bought her last orgasm to breaking point caressed her swollen belly as his other thumb and forefinger teased her nipples. She wasn't satisfied. Her fingers pried his from her chest and dragged his palm down to her core, writhing against him as her sweaty back met his chest. If it was the nineteenth century and they owned unstable furniture, the brass headboard would have been shaking.

Their bodies were ecstatic as they thrust in harmony and, at times, in desperation. Her core was hot and slick against his fingers. Their hands rubbed her to climax together, and Emma shuddered as her fingers tangled in the curls at the nape of Will's neck.

It was too much. She was so tight and close and knowing he had made her come more than once took Will to a place he had never been.

He blacked out for the first time in his life as his pregnant fiancée writhed against his pulsing length to relish in the experience of the aftershocks her orgasm provided. It was almost as though it happened in stages, but when it was over, her fingernails were drawing patterns on his naked thigh.

It was confusing for both of them when they woke the next morning. The next day was spent without a mention of what had happened as they decorated the nursery with painting stencils and mobiles.

But the next night when they went to bed, Will discovered new ways to help Emma out, because those cravings simply refused to be fulfilled.

_**AN: **__Fun? I enjoyed editing it, I must say. You must be thinking, 'So this is what being aroused feels like...' Wemma sex does that to you!_

_I'm working on An Emerald Desire for anyone who is interested in that fic, and wondering why I keep writing one-shots and not updating. _

_Also, there was prompt left in the Tumblr ask box the other day for Wemma wedding night sexy times. I will definitely get around to that one shot, probably within the next few days. I find smut writes itself most of the time, which is fantastic. _

_In regard to the other prompt I received a while back for 'Emma standing up for herself'- expect to see that prompt pop up in An Emerald Desire._

_Thanks to everyone who has left reviews these last few days. It means a lot to hear what each and every reader has to say. And of course, if you have a prompt, don't be shy to drop it in the box, as wild as it may be. _


End file.
